


The cannoli fic|Phan

by Thebiggestbuzzkill



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiggestbuzzkill/pseuds/Thebiggestbuzzkill
Summary: What happens when Dan and Phil finally confess their love for each other?Are cannolis involved?





	The cannoli fic|Phan

Late one evening, Dan Howell was walking towards his house , tired from a long day spent Partying with PJ and some other friends that he has made from his years on YouTube . 

Dan sighed, exhausted but unwilling to sleep. Recently his nights had been filled with vivid dreams of Fucking Phil Lester (the man of his dreams ), stroking his gorgeous Penis with his own and smearing him with fresh pastries.

Mmm, thinking about Phil was having an immediate effect on Dan Howell 's anatomy. He loosened his clothes to stroke lightly at his member, and was just starting to enjoy it when a stranger  suddenly came  into sight. Thinking fast, Dan Howell ducked silently in to the nearest bushes, that were near his house.   
As The stranger went on his way, Dan Continue to walk back to his house.

Dan arrived back at his home still adjusting his clothes every so often. When he entered , he new something was off.Dan paused to look around the house and realised that he wasn't alone. Phil lester was there beside is bedroom door . He was about to speak, when he realised that Phil lester hadn't noticed his arrival. For good reason! 

Phil lester noticed Dan and straight away Dan was sprawled half naked at Phil Lester 's feet, groaning as though engaged in a bout of Sucking and rubbing his Penis vigorously. 

Phil Lester blushed and waited for Dan to finish, not quite resisting the urge to touch his own Penis in sympathy. Finally Dan Howell 's back arched and Phil climaxed loudly, crying out 'Dan Howell !' 

'What are you doing here?' Phil lester said after gaining his breath.

'It's my house .' Dan Howell replied with an unconvincing smile, even he was glad Phil was here,

'Oh well, I suppose you had to find out eventually, and you've just help me to do it , by coming here tonight " said Dan 

'Find out what?'Phil said while slightly shifting his head like a lost puppy .

'That ever since we met I've been dashing in here to play with my memeber and pretend you were doing it.' Phil sighed to Dan's response , but he didn't look too upset, perhaps because he'd spotted Dan Howell plucking thoughtfully at his own Penis.Phil Lester felt suddenly bold.

'Touching your own Penis is nice,' he said, 'but wouldn't you rather rub it against my Ass?' Dan Howell 's eyes grew huge.

'Of course, but I thought you wouldn't be interested.'

'What made you think that?'

'I've seen the nude photomanips of Zoe that you keep your cabin.'

'Oh, that. No, I made them for Chris so he'd have something to do other than Partying with me.'

'What's wrong with Partying ?'

'Nothing, I'd just rather have a night of Fucking with you.'

 

————————————————————————

 

They walked back over to the Bed, and got ready. Taking the clothes of , one after the other.

It wasn't long before their lips were together.Dan couldn't remember who made the first move. He DID remember the taste though. The taste of Phil and that cannoli .  
Phil's member tasted like rambutan on a autumn noon.

Refreshing and salty but also a bit sour.So Dan thought he should make it as sweet as he could, he grabbed one of the cannolis of the bed side table and proceeded to slide the cannoli onto Phil's tall , erect penis , making sure the cream squirted everywhere so he could clean it up later. 

Dan went down to the prized possession and slowly licked the creamy insides of the cannoli that was covering his glorious member.

"Ahhhhhh, yess Daddyy,"Phil moaned as Dan continued to lick him.

"You like that don't you"Dan smirked as he got up to face Phil.

Phil was about to reply but was stoped by Dan slipping of the cannoli of his member and placing it in his mouth.

Phil obliged to Dan and took a bite of the once perfect cannoli. Dan through it of the bed and when to get a fresh one so that Phil could have the best experience.

"Turn over" Dan demanded .

Phil turned over ,waiting patiently. Dan gently inserted the cannoli into Phil's ass and operated it back and forth slowly, picking up the paste every once  in awhile. 

"Aha ah ah ah , YES DAN!! , don't stop,"Phil moaned passionately.

Dan continued to add more cannolis before gently licking his tongue over the area trying to get every ounce of the heavenly cream. 

Phil turned back over ,breathless, once Dan had stopped . Phill was then  meet with a cream covered Dan. Phil didn't care and proceeded to lick the access cream of Dans body.

 

They finally drew away after what seemed hours but was only mere minutes. The taste of the cream and Phil's lips (and other things) still lingered in Dan's mouth as they finally looked upon each other with new eyes.

Then Dan continued to moved over Phil's body like a serpent and lovenly nuzzled Phil's abs, while smudging cannolis all over him in the process.   
Phil liked this a lot and started making sounds just as he did minutes ago . Dan then joined in but more passionately.

"Owwww...Ahhh...MAHAhhhEEkkk...ahhhhhhhh!!!"

"My groinal area are hurting...can we stop? 12 times is enough surely, plus we have run out of the main ingredient,"Phil said pleading, even though he secretly wanted more 

"No...MORE MORE MORE" screamed Dan , trying to find more cannolis so he can carry on, 

"Sorry about that, I got a little carried away"   
said Dan,trying not to show that he really did mean what he said previously.

"Thats ok I..I.....enjoyed it." said Phil blushing in the way he always did.

"Tomorrow? 

"Yes" smirked Phil 

"I'll bring some more cannolis, for us to play more with" Dan said playfully 

And with that Phil left Dan house and returned home . The months that followed were fun. Let's just say they ranked up a pretty big bill on the amount of cannolis they purchased.


End file.
